


The Magic of Domestic Living

by childishillusions, Crexendo



Series: The Magic of Domestic Living [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Rare Pairings, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childishillusions/pseuds/childishillusions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crexendo/pseuds/Crexendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aizen Kurosaki Ichigo is a happily married half-demon housewife, with two adorable little sons and a loving husband of seven years. But despite this, not everything is teacakes and roses at the Aizen household. Between his husband’s job, nosy reporters, scheming secretaries, political enemies, and crazy extended family, Ichigo wonders if he will ever be able to reveal his most closely guarded secret to the powerful sorcerer he married, and worries if his revelation will change the way his husband looks at him. But being the mother of a rambunctious kitsune child and a tiny bat demon, as well as the wife of one of the thirteen Magistrates that govern the globe keeps him on his toes. Secrets will have to wait for the time being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Aha! My OTP strikes again! This is mostly pure crack. I looooove this setting soooooo much. Ichigo has been happily married for seven years now, and is about twenty six years old at this point. There's a lot of randomness that goes on in this story, and a lot of heart-meltingly cute Gin and Ulqui~ I hope you enjoy!
> 
> My sincerest thanks and credits go to my dearest Kay-chan who helped me write and develop this.

“Gin! It’s time for breakfast!” Ichigo called as he set the large plate of pancakes on the table, “Sou, could you grab Ulqui?”

“Mama! Mama!” a small silver haired child with a bushy white fox-tail and small pointed fox ears cried, running straight into the kitchen, dressed in an oversized grey t-shirt and some soft pajama pants that were light blue decorated with a tiny brown paw print pattern. He was only about five years old, but already as mischievous, conniving, and childishly intelligent as his father. “Papa’s gonna eat me!” he giggled, going up to tug on the nondescript white apron tied around Ichigo’s waist, grinning up at his mother.

Ichigo smiled, and bent down to pick up the child, hugging him tightly, “Why is that, Gin?”

“Because, he hid my badge again, the little fox.” The familiar voice of his husband, Aizen Sousuke, said as he came into the room, carrying a sleepy-looking three year old Ulquiorra on his shoulder. 

The younger child had shoulder length black hair and brilliant emerald green eyes, and possessed small bat-like wings on his small back, accompanied by a thin tail that ended in a little tuft of fur. He was dressed in matching dark green pajamas with yellow stars splashed across the soft cloth. He was apparently dozing lightly against his father’s shoulder.

Aizen himself was dressed in his usual black suit with the dark violet dress shirt and white silk tie. He came up to his wife and gave him a good-morning kiss. “Good morning, my love. You’re looking lovely, as usual.”

Ichigo smiled again, and would have said something nice in return, except that Gin was busy trying to squirm his way out of the red-head’s grasp, and almost succeeded in causing himself to fall headfirst out of Ichigo’s arms, except his mother tightened his hold on the child at the last second.

“Gin, stop that!” the orangette scolded lightly. “Put me down, Mama! I wan’ pancakes!” Gin retorted, his tail waving with excitement. Ichigo sighed and let the child down, where he scampered over to the table and climbed into his customary chair, sliding into the booster seat that allowed him to be at a height equal to that of his parents as he ate, which gave him a great sense of satisfaction. 

Aizen laughed softly at the spectacle, causing Ichigo to roll his eyes at his husband, before coming up to him and taking Ulquiorra from him. “G’morning, sweetheart.” He purred. Ulquiorra just wrapped his tiny hands up in Ichigo’s black shirt, snuggling his face into the pale neck in front of him, not awake enough to want to say anything, but awake enough to remember not to dig his bitty claws into his mother’s shoulders. 

“He’s still tired. His cold kept him up last night, poor thing.” Sousuke murmured, running a large hand over his youngest child’s dark hair. “Maybe we should take him to see Unohana.”

“It’s just a cold, Sou, he’ll be fine. He just needs to sleep some more, and maybe take a little medicine. You worry too much.” Ichigo answered, just as softly. 

Sousuke shrugged, and planted a kiss on Ichigo’s cheek, “Can’t help it. I just love the three of you so much.”

"And we love you dearly in return. Gin doesn't want you to be gone so often, that's why he's taken to hiding your badge." Ichigo responded, responding in kind to the other's gesture of affection, while petting Ulquiorra's dark hair. "Come on, I know where Gin hid it, but you have to eat before you go."

Aizen smiled and responded with "Very well, my dear Ichigo." Still chuckling slightly, he walked over and sat down where he normally did, ruffling his silver haired son's hair affectionately, mindful to be gentle with the little one's sensitive ears. The pancakes were light, fluffy and utterly delicious, a fact that both father and sons agreed upon heartily. 

Ulquiorra was gently fed by his mother, Ichigo patiently waiting for the sick child to eat his food at his own pace. Once Sousuke finished up his breakfast and collected his and the now vibrating with energy Gin's plates (rinsing them and placing them into the dishwasher), he and the older child played outside for a few minutes, the powerful sorcerer being able to stay for a little while longer before going off to work.

When the duo came inside once again, Ichigo and Ulquiorra had finished eating breakfast and the dark haired child was very sweetly trying to help his mother put the leftover food away. "Ulqui, could you get Gin's lunch from the fridge and put it in his backpack for mommy?" Ichigo asked as he neatly took the much smaller stack of pancakes from the determined little demon, as it needed to get covered before it went in. His son nodded, grabbing the brightly colored lunchbox and water bottle (as well as an extra cupcake to share with his older brother before he left for kindergarten) from the fridge and going over to the silverette's dark blue and green backpack, placing the food items in the cloth bag. "Did you enjoy playing with your papa, Gin?" the long haired orangette called out, a smile on his face.

Gin nodded, a big grin on his face as he moved over to where his little brother was, hopeful that the other wasn't as sick as he had been yesterday, that had been kinda scary, to come home and hearing the sneezes and coughs of his baby brother. But mama said that he would be better in a couple of days, so things were going to be okay. He whispered to his little brother "Here, I'll split it this time, and you get to choose which piece you want."

"And what are you two doing?" Aizen asked, a touch of mischief in his voice as he floated over towards them, guessing that the younger boy had nabbed one of the delicious confections that their mother had been baking for most of the weekend, when she hadn't been playing with one or all of them. 

"Ssshhh, Papa! We don't have anything!" Gin lied, as he hurriedly hid the treat behind his back.

"You have frosting on your nose." Sousuke countered with a warm smile, taking the mix of sugar and butter off of the aforementioned spot, and licking it off of his thumb "Hmm... From one of those exquisite cakes that your mother made... if you two share a bit with me, I'll let you keep the rest." he promised with a wink. They gave him a handful each from their halves, and began nibbling on their parts of the treat.

Soon enough, it was time for Sousuke to go to work, and Gin to go to kindergarten. Ichigo was holding Ulquiorra once more, as the child was starting to run a minor fever again, and wanted to be held. Sousuke kissed his wife languidly, making sure to leave the orangette slightly breathless, and then kissed his dark haired child’s overly warm forehead. “Go to sleep, Ulqui. Let mama take care of you.” Ulquiorra’s emerald eyes blinked at him, bright with fever, and he gave the faintest of nods. “Bye, Papa.” He whispered. 

Sousuke smiled and ruffled the child’s hair. “Bye bye, little one.” He murmured. Gin danced boisterously around his mother’s legs, until Ichigo caught him in a one armed hug with his hand on Gin’s back, pressing him against his waist, due to the fact that he was holding Ulquiorra with his other arm. Gin snuggled into his leg, “Love ya, Mama!” he declared, showing a bit of his intense ice blue eyes. Ichigo also smiled, “I love you too, Gin. Be a good boy for Inoue-sensei, okay?”

“Okay! Bye-bye, Mama!” the silver-haired child chirped. Aizen and Ichigo’s eyes met again, “Have a good day, Sou. Try not to come home too late.” The orangette said affectionately. Aizen chuckled softly, “With Ulquiorra being sick, and Gin being extra playful today, you can be sure I’ll be home before five today. Is that acceptable?”

“Very much so. I’ll see you then. Bye, Sou.” Ichigo replied, equally as quiet. Aizen gave his wife another quick kiss, “Goodbye, my love.” With that he herded their young son out to the black Mercedes parked in the driveway, and helped the boy in before climbing in himself and driving away.


	2. Naptime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say, whenever I write for Gin and Ulqui, and any other the other children I put in here, I just get butterflies from HOW ABSURDLY ADORABLE THEY SOUND. Maybe it's just me, but I have the cutest images in my head of the Aizen household playing out in the backyard. Oh, I almost forgot to mention, Gin and Ulquiorra are adopted.

Kurosaki Ichigo had met Aizen Sousuke when he was fifteen. Aizen had been apparently been in his early fifties, but with sorcerers it was hard to tell, they aged at a slower rate than most species, but in their world, age hardly mattered. The darker haired male had been following in his father’s footsteps, and was rapidly becoming a leading power in the political sphere, while Ichigo had been preparing to follow in his own father’s shadow, by becoming a doctor, and taking over their small, but successful clinic when their paths had crossed for the first time.

The Kurosaki family was a strange one, to say the least. Against all odds, the father, Isshin Shiba, one of the few angels left in the world, had fallen in love with an estranged demon girl named Kurosaki Masaki, and the two of them married. Because angels were so powerful, they often kept their identities a secret, to avoid unwanted attention from both the media, and hostile sources. Demons and angels rarely interacted, much less mated, so it had come as a shock to those who knew the truth, but even then, there weren’t many people who did know, and none who could have stopped them.

They had three children, four if one counted the demon child Masaki had adopted before her marriage to Isshin. Ichigo had been the oldest of said three, followed by his twin younger sisters, Yuzu and Karin. Their adopted older stepbrother was named Shirosaki Hichigo, and was a few years older than Ichigo. Yuzu and Karin had been born full blooded angels, but for whatever reason, Ichigo was the only one born with both demon and angel blood, making him virtually the only half-angel-half-demon crossbreed in existence. Naturally, this fact had been kept as quiet as possible, and Ichigo grew up concealing his wings and his angelic powers behind powerful glamours and a myriad of different spells, never letting even a hint of what he really was show, to the best of his ability. Most people just assumed he was a demon, like his older brother, and the Kurosaki’s let them think that.

On the flip side, Aizen Sousuke was the last from a line of vastly powerful sorcerers, and his real parents had been killed in an accident when he was a young child. He’d been adopted by a friend of his father, Hirako Shinji, and the political powerhouse’s eccentric mate, Urahara Kisuke. Growing up in his adoptive parents’ house had been both wonderful, and traumatizing. 

They were kind, and loving, but both were utterly insane, and even on the best of days, Aizen would prefer not to be seen in public with either of them, so it was largely unknown that the infamous Aizen Sousuke, the up and coming political star, was in fact, the son of the equally famous delegator for the demons, Hirako Shinji. He loved his parents, but he wanted nothing to do with them, because they always seemed to cause him endless amounts of trouble. Thankfully, both Kisuke and Shinji understood, and acted with discretion, and only acted like his parents when they were in a private setting.

Their meeting hadn’t quite been chance, and hadn’t quite been on purpose either. It was more like they’d kept running into each other over the course of three days, before Urahara and Shinji had come to visit their old friend Isshin, bringing their son with them. That was when both Sousuke and Ichigo had realized exactly who the other was, and it really just blossomed from there. They’d dated for almost a year before Sousuke had asked the beautiful orangette to marry him. Ichigo had said ‘yes’ without a moment’s hesitation. 

Seven years later, they had two beautiful children, Gin and Ulquiorra, and were still as happily, sappily in love as the day they’d married. Aizen had worked up to the position of District Magistrate, which pretty much meant he ruled over one of the thirteen magically divided districts that spanned across the globe. He was in charge of making sure everything went smoothly in way of treaties, trade agreements, and just about everything else. This meant he was often busy, but even so, he always made time to spend with his family, and unless he was out of the district on business, he was always home on time for dinner.

The only thing that wasn’t so happy about their relationship, was that Ichigo still hadn’t gotten around to revealing his angelic side. He wasn’t sure how his husband would react, and he hadn’t the slightest idea to begin explaining why he’d hid it, why he’d waited so long, and other things along that line of thinking. He was just so used to hiding it . . . and there never seemed to be a prime opportunity to bring it up. He knew he’d eventually have to tell his husband, or things would only get worse. But what he didn’t know, is that his secret . . . was about to become not so secret.

~

The day passed slowly. Ulquiorra’s fever didn’t last long, just a few hours, before it broke. The child’s nose was still a bit runny, but other than that, he looked to be getting better quickly, but was still rather tired. After putting the dark-haired boy down for a nap, Ichigo went downstairs to the large open basement of their, also rather large, house and started to practice his martial arts maneuvers on the punching bag hanging from the ceiling. 

Or, he would have, if there hadn’t been little piles of sand on the floor. Upon closer inspection, he found that the punching bag was riddled with tiny holes, undoubtedly from Gin and Ulquiorra’s claws. The little Kitsune was always climbing up and over everything he could get to, particularly places he wasn’t supposed to. Ulquiorra, while better behaved than Gin, liked to perch up on high places when he could get himself off the ground. He was still learning to fly, so even if he manage to get up somewhere, he was often too scared to fly down, and usually used his claws to climb down.

Ichigo sighed, it wasn’t the first punching bag they’d ruined, which was why he had several in storage, under lock and key, where even Gin couldn’t get to them. After replacing the bag and sweeping up the excess sand, Ichigo began his training exercises.

His husband was a rather high ranking politician, as well as one of the most powerful sorcerers ever to live, so it wasn’t all that unusual to receive threats or have people from the media randomly show up at their house, so he liked to always be ready to kick nosy reporters out, or to prove to some idiots that he wasn’t just any housewife. Not that his powers weren’t sufficient to deal with such intruders, it was just that he didn’t particularly like showing his powers. It would only attract more attention. As far as Sousuke knew, he was a demon, which was true, but it wasn’t the whole truth. He was also half angel.

The orangette continued to train for another hour until he heard the pitter-patter of little feet, before what sounded like a jump. Ulquiorra was up, and was likely attempting to fly once again. Ichigo raced up the stairs, closing the door to their basement and watching as the little demon flapped around the living room at about waist high for a few minutes. The little one crashed onto the couch, and the berry raced over to his son. Wings at this age were very delicate and needed to be taken care of so that they could grow properly. "Ulquiorra, are you alright?" he asked "Do you hurt anyplace?"

"No, Mama, I was flying low and slow. It's easier to move around like that. How did you know?" his emerald green eyes full of curiosity.

Ichigo hesitated for a moment. Surely . . . there could be no harm in telling his youngest, at least. He wasn’t even sure the child would fully understand what he was saying. He leaned down and whispered into his son's ears "Because I have a secret. Do you promise not to tell anyone, not even papa or Gin?" at the little one's silent but eager nod, the half angel concentrated, letting the glamour he had put on his wings, as well as the untouchable spell on it die. The spells took very little of the powerful being's magical energy to put up constantly (which spoke in part, of how strong he was. even at his most emotional, his spells had not wavered.)

A gasp from the door had both winged beings turning swiftly. Gin was at the door, and looking at his mother's wings, all six of them, they were easily longer than even their papa was tall fully extended, were a beautiful grey color, and were made of feathers, something which none of the known magical races had. 

His older brother, Hichigo Jaegerjaques (married to a certain blue haired architect), had picked up Gin, and brought him and his nephew, Renji, home, as Gin and the red-haired child got along fairly well and they went to the same kindergarten. He stood in the doorway behind Gin, looking somewhat unimpressed, but a bit curious."Oi, what's with all the feathers? You finally gonna tell yer mate what ya are?" the long-haired male with the black on gold demon eyes asked flatly. 

"...Mama, you have wings? How long have you had wings? Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Gin asked, a worried, confused and a bit hurt expression on the silver haired kitsune's face. "Don't you trust us? And you knew too, Uncle Shi?"

"...I-I've just been hiding them for so long, Gin. I just never found the confidence to tell anyone. My papa told me to hide my wings, as what me and my papa were, was a very rare race, called angels. Well I'm half angel, half demon. I'm not sure why we're supposed to hide and not tell anyone but I still do." Ichigo responded "And I don't want to cause a fuss for Sousuke, that his wife is a race that they've only heard of in stories. You can't tell, please? For me?"

Both of his children nodded, serious expressions on their faces. But Ulquiorra had to ask "How can you not fly when you really, really want to? Is there something different between me and you?"

"I fly in the basement once all of you are asleep. It’s quite spacious really." Ichigo responded. It was...sufficient for his needs, though the orangette longed to fly when the skies were bright and clear on warm summer days... but he couldn't. Ulqui could though and the berry would try his best to teach the other to fly.... even though the younger only had two wings, he guessed that the theories were similar, if a bit less complicated.

"Ichi-brat, Ran is coming over with Toushiro and Momo, so you might want to stow yer flappers before she sees. Renji is sleeping in the car, which isn't why he's around here running around with the rest of them." the pale haired older brother reminded is orange haired younger brother "And I'm about to go back to my car to wake him up."

Ichigo sighed for a moment before casting the spells that made his wings disappear. In that moment, both of his sons felt how very strong their mama was. He was probably as strong as papa (which was really hard to do)! His strength didn't upset them, mama was mama, and his love for them, as well as for papa was very much evident to the both of the little ones.

As if summoned, the well endowed single mother came bustling in through the open front door, waving merrily to Ichigo and calling out to Gin and Ulquiorra. "Hello~ Are you two ready to play with Momo and Toushiro?"

Ulquiorra nodded after a bit, still sick but much better than he had been yesterday or this morning. Gin was a ball of silver kinetic energy. Whizzing around, waiting for his ice dragon to show up so they could play. In school they could only hang out for a little bit, and couldn't talk very much without getting into trouble, but Toshi-chan and he could play all they liked on these play dates that happened as often as their parents' schedules allowed them to.

=-=-=-

After the guests left a few hours later, Gin and Ulquiorra were to be found curled up in their mother's lap, lightly napping. Ichigo noticed that it was almost four thirty and realized that he probably should start cooking, as Sousuke had promised to be home around this time. With what he heard of the traffic, his husband would likely be about fifteen minutes to a half hour late due to a traffic snarl on the major highway between where they lived, and The brunette's place of work. "Darlings, I have to go make diner now. Do you want to nap, or do you want to help mama?" In response both little ones curled up tighter and snuggled into one another on the couch, the younger letting out a soft purring sound that meant that he was asleep, snoring. Gin was in a dream state, by the way his tail and ears were flicking.

Humming tunelessly the orangette began chopping and measuring out all the ingredients he needed to make a mild green chicken curry, remembering to put a bit of milk in, in order to ensure that it was just a touch milder than he usually liked this curry, in order for his little ones to be able to eat the curry without it upsetting their little stomachs. It was almost completely done, the savory smell waking up both children, and they obediently started to pull out the utensils needed in order to eat dinner. Ulquiorra fluttered up, and tried to grab the bowls, but the height difference that the beating of his wings made, had him getting one bowl at a time. Luckily he only needed to grab four of them.

Meanwhile Gin had crawled up the cabinet face until he could grab the big cups, collecting four and lightly dropping onto the ground with a giggle as he and Ulquiorra set the table as bet as they could. Both of them grabbed the spoons and forks and set them on napkins on the table as well. A deep chuckle emanated from a figure at the doorway at the antics of the two little ones, prompting both young boys to run over and happily hugging their father's legs, chattering about their days' and what mama was making for dinner.

Ichigo walked over to Sousuke and kissed the other on the lips, the spices of the curry still in his mouth, as the berry had been checking for spiciness level of the curry "Mmm, green curry?" Sousuke guessed, not only by the scent in the air, but the brief taste on the other's lips.

"Yes, with a bit of extra milk for delicate tummies." Ichigo responded, while ruffling Ulquiorra and Gin's hair.

"Ewww... Kiss Papa later, I wanna eat, Mama!" this came from Ulquiorra, who was pouting at his mom. Sousuke smile brightened, as that meant that his youngest was feeling better, if he was feeling sassy. In part to tease his littlest, he pulled Ichigo in for another kiss, this one much longer than the brief touch.

"I enjoy kissing your mother." the brunette purred once they separated, lightly entwining a couple of his fingers through a few of his love's long orange locks.

=-=-=-

After dinner, in which Gin told them all what he did at school that day, and both of them stories of how the play date had gone (Gin was fascinated by the young ice dragon as ever, which both adults could clearly tell), the four of them all piled onto the big, comfy couch and listened to a couple of Sousuke's stories about some of the silly things that a few of his co-workers had done, or gotten themselves into that day, and how it seemed to be working out.

There was much laughter and giggles from everyone, (though Ichigo had somewhat gotten lost in the sounds and timber of his love's voice for a little while, but he caught enough of the stories to understand and laugh along at the parts where he should.) Soon it was time for Ulquiorra and Gin to go to bed, which they did with a minimum of fuss (Play-date days always wore both of them out). 

"Your co-workers are like our children when given too much sugar. Are they like that all the time?" Ichigo asked a question that had occurred to the hybrid at times.

"...I have never thought about it that way, but yes, they are. And no, sometime they’re worse, on press days it's almost utter pandemonium. A few days after and things die down to almost sane people levels... Not that sane people ever go into politics." Sousuke responded, a half smile forming on his face.

"Then you're the exception." The half demon responded fondly "Most of the time."

"Only because you and our children keep me grounded. I hate to ask, but there's a fancy party-dance coming up and I can't duck out of this one. We are supposed to bring out significant others, or dates."

Ichigo frowned slightly. He hated going to those parties, mostly because he was mistaken for a woman all the time, even though he was wearing a suit. He hated that. He liked his long hair, mostly because his husband loved it, and because there was no possible way to make it any shorter, even if he cut it. His angel blood made his hair stay soft and silky, no matter how much abuse it took, and his demon blood ensured its length. 

“I don’t suppose I could take Gin and Ulqui as defense mechanisms . . . ? They’re pretty good at drawing attention away from me, and chasing away obnoxious dignitaries.” Ichigo said dryly.

“No,” Sousuke chuckled, “We’d probably leave Gin and Ulquiorra with your brother and Grimmjow, or possibly Rangiku, if taking care of four kids at once as a single parent isn’t too much for her.” He knew the reason his wife wasn’t too pleased about going to the formal event. “It won’t be that bad, love. Most of the people in attendance will already know who you are; you won’t be mistaken for a woman.”

“Can you promise that?” Ichigo said sourly, more for the sake of banter than actual irritation at his husband.

“No, I can’t . . . but I really want you to come.” There was a note of pleading in Sousuke’s voice.

“I’ll come, I’ll come, if nothing else to make sure that Loly woman doesn’t think just because I’m not there means she can try and sink her claws into my husband.” The orangette snapped. 

Sousuke laughed, remembering the last time his wife and that particular female co-worker, who did indeed desire to snatch him away from the orange-haired male, were in the same room together. Ichigo’s aura radiated rage, and an overwhelming feeling of ‘MINE’ while glaring daggers at the woman who was gazing lustily after his husband. He himself had been making light with a foreign leader and hadn’t really noticed what was going on until the man had gone sheet white from the force of Ichigo’s aura. He was so used to the feel of it, he hadn’t noticed. Everyone in the room was staring at Ichigo, and Loly suddenly looked like she was about to faint. 

Sousuke had abruptly grabbed his wife’s clenched hands, and spoke soothingly into his ear, knowing that his voice was one of the things Ichigo loved most about him, continuing to speak until the angry orangette had mostly calmed down. He knew his wife was powerful, but exactly how powerful, he still wasn’t sure. Most of the people at that party had skirted around Ichigo for the rest of the night, much to Aizen’s amusement. They should fear his wife, as they should fear him.

“You know her prattling doesn’t affect me in the slightest, right?” He purred, leaning in to nuzzle and kiss his disgruntled partner’s neck.

Ichigo leaned into the affectionate touches, “Yeah,” he said with a smile, “I know you only have eyes for me.” 

“Good. As long as you know that, then what have you fear from Loly?” Sousuke asked.

“Not a thing,” Ichigo answered, a dark, wicked gleam entering his eyes, “but that doesn’t mean that I’m okay with her thinking that she can get away with trying to take you away from me.”

“Of course, my love.” His husband crooned, “Now that that’s settled, how about we go to bed?”

Ichigo grinned, “Let’s.”


	3. Nighttime

Several days later found Ichigo suppressing a scowl as best as he could, as Sousuke drove him to the large ballroom that had been set aside for the high society event. To make things even more crappy, reporters had been cordially invited in, but there could be no more than two from each station of the participating nations (which were over a dozen, as it was a mixer for the new ambassadors to get to know the most powerful local politicians and their significant others... Or the types that said political leaders liked). Hichigo and Grimmjow had enthusiastically agreed to watch their two children, and Renji was excited about the slumber party with his two cousins. 

The flashes of the cameras and thousands of questions from the reporters who couldn't get inside were ignored by the striking pair as they walked hand in hand into the building. They all knew that Sousuke Aizen had been married, for about seven years to the striking young being beside him, but not a one of them could ever get the red-head to speak to them... A few of them distinctly remembered being thrown out of the Aizens' home as they had disturbed the two's adorable adopted little boy's sleep schedules, by the very physically strong and fit Berry, certainly.

The two of them were announced at the door by the greeter, and voices stilled for a moment as the room appraised the newcomers. Sousuke's wife was looking lovely as he always had, and not showing a trace of aging (though that was likely due to whatever glamour he was capable of making. It was rude to show one's true appearance at such a formal event, and could cause problems if natures of various magical beings clashed). Sousuke let out a soft smile and greeted the room before the two walked towards what people thought was one of the brunette's longtime friends, Hirako Shinji, a powerful demon, one of the twenty or so arch demons. Most of them hadn’t the slightest clue that they were actually father and son.

The three of them chatted and talked about nothing, and Ichigo excused himself to go get something for him and Sousuke to drink, feeling a tad thirsty and annoyed by the blonde’s teasing and flirting with both of them. He didn't mean anything by it, but both his angelic and demonic instincts were clamoring at him to put the threat to his claim over his mate, as well as to show the potential suitor that he was already taken and very happy thank-you-very-much... By either ripping the blond apart or openly making out with Sousuke... Neither of which was a good idea.

An unfamiliar voice called out to him. It was one of the new ambassadors, from what they were wearing as well as the slightly overwhelmed expression on the dark haired man's aristocratic features "Good evening Miss?"

Ichigo almost scowled at him, but remembered that he was in a public place, with the lunatics who were partially responsible for running several of the world's most powerful nations. "I am _male_ , but yes, what do you want? And what is your name?"

"I am Kuchiki Byakuya. It is a pleasure to meet you. I was wondering if I could have your name?" the dark haired vampire responded, observing the other. He had seen the orangette come in with Aizen Sousuke and wondered how he had caught such a discerning man's eye.

"My name is Aizen Ichigo, Sousuke's wife." The hybrid responded, while trying his best not to bare his teeth or hiss at the annoyance. He really needed something that would calm him down... And he bumped into someone. Shit, time to apologize...

A banshee-like shriek emanated from the attractive woman that he had barely brushed against... She looked a hell of a lot like Menoly, only with blonde hair. "That hurt so much!"

"... I hadn't meant to run into you miss, please forgive me." Ichigo responded, irritation at the other's whining voice not helping his already rather irked mood.

She looked at him before responded "It's fine. You're that whore that is trying to take Aizen-sama from my little sister. Don't think that we're not onto you." Her eyes glittered with malicious glee as she gained the attention of several reporters who frantically began scribbling everything down.

“Excuse me? I have been married to Sousuke for seven years. We have two beautiful children. That prissy little bitch of a sister of yours has been flirting with MY husband, not that he has no interest in desperate trashy little shits like that for years. She's lucky I have good control over my instincts. Demons do not take well to their mates getting assaulted by others. You and that little dumbfuck sister of yours should get that through your thick skulls." Ichigo hissed, eyes flashing black on gold, as his magical aura trembled and swelled with rage. He was just barely able to keep himself under enough control not to leap on the bitch and tear her apart, limb from limb. Sousuke would be cleaning up that kind of mess for months.

The room around them had gone utterly silent as they watched the powerful young hybrid stalk closer towards Menoly, who was about forty feet from the brown haired sorcerer, who was still deeply engaged in a conversation with about a dozen foreign agents. "Hello, bitch. Pity to see that you're still breathing. You and your sister leave unless you want to see just how well I match Sousuke." his magical aura was dark with anger, and seemed to bite and snap at the two who had angered the bright haired teen.

It was well known that demons were possessive of their mates, a common trait among the stronger magical races. Flirting with mates or potential mates of even a half-ling was a dangerous business and had to be done very delicately, as well as when they were away. Not as boldly as that, and certainly not in a nerve-wracking situation as this. You tended to lose limbs that way.

"Ahh... Sousuke... ya might wanna go get Ichigo... He looks like he's about to eat Loly and Menoly... Damn he's strong." Shinji murmured, lightly touching his darker haired son's shoulder as he watched the furious berry stalk closer towards his unfortunate prey

Aizen looked over to where Ichigo was, and let out a sigh. He had hoped that those two girls had learned their lesson last time, but apparently not. He hadn’t married Ichigo just for his looks, though that was certainly a large part of it. He walked over and put his arms around his wife’s tense body, willing his power over the orangette’s, to help calm him. “Ichigo,” he said softly, “Don’t. They aren’t worth it.”

“Let . . . me . . . tear them apart!” Ichigo snarled, struggling only faintly, “Let me rip those bitches to shreds!” 

“No, Ichigo. Not now. Not here. Think about Gin and Ulquiorra. Think about them, ignore everything else.” Sousuke continued speaking. 

Ichigo growled, baring his teeth, but did start to think of his two darling children, his playful, clever Gin, and his shy, cuddly Ulquiorra, his rage ever so slowly diminishing.

Aizen turned his attention towards Loly and Menoly, a calm smile on his face, but his eyes gleamed coldly. “This is the third time you have riled my wife to the point of near-frenzy. If you so insist on stepping into another’s territory with the intent to steal away their mate, who has absolutely no interest in the invasion, then I cannot promise your safety, Ms. Loly. Ms. Menoly. Next time you patronize my wife, over the subject of me, I won’t stop him from tearing you limb from limb.” He said flatly, well aware of the reporters taking photos and scribbling down notes.

“Just as Ichigo said, demons are territorial over their mates, and the same could be said for sorcerers such as myself. I don’t take well to people harassing my darling wife. And I won’t tolerate people insulting him. This is a threat, just so you know, one I fully intend to carry out, no matter the consequences on my part. Do I make myself clear . . . ?” His own tightly controlled aura began to flare up as he spoke, filled with ice and fire, stinging and sharp. It was rare that the famous Aizen Sousuke showed his emotions in such a public place. 

The two women cowered before him and shrank away, nodding fearfully. Aizen sent them a glare, “Then please leave.” He hissed. And so they did, quite rapidly.

After a few seconds of stunned silence, the reporters descended upon them again. 

“Aizen-sama! Is there some sort of past between you and Ms. Loly?”

“Aizen-sama, are you really willing to let this Loly and Menoly fall prey to your mate?”

“Aizen-sama, are you certain you are willing to deal with the Council of Realms if your wife does indeed, as you said, tear them limb from limb?!”

Aizen turned Ichigo to hide him from most of the camera flashes, holding the orangette close to his chest, “I am willing to answer some of your questions,” he said as pleasantly as ever, “But I would ask that you refrain from talking about my wife. And yes, I am quite willing to deal with anyone who has a problem with the deaths of such low-ranked and obnoxious creatures, should they continue to pester my dearest Ichigo.”

Once the babbling questions of the reporters had died down, and the party continued (a tad more tense than before, as it was upsetting to be so sharply reminded of how strong Sousuke was. And that he had managed to find someone who appeared to be a match for him in strength and possessiveness), Ichigo mumbled a soft " 'm sorry. I tried to avoid them, I really did." Into his husband's broad chest, tears in his eyes. Usually he had a lot better control over himself... But those damn sirens could get under his skin so easily, it was almost as if sirens were natural opponents of one of the two races that he belonged to... But demons had no antagonism towards sirens...And he knew so little of his angelic heritage, as his father had taught him only enough to fly and hide his wings from others.

Sousuke brushed back Ichigo's hair, and tucked it back behind his ears as he murmured "I know... Shinji's antics didn't help much beforehand either. Do you want to leave?"

Ichigo shook his head slightly "If we go, they'll think that we're scared or something... The reporters are watching us still."

The older male's eyes narrowed slightly before stating "let's go to the dance floor, and work off some stress. I believe this is one of your favorite songs that is starting." reporters could get very annoying, but his love was right. They had to stay, at least until several others had left.

The two of them began to dance on the stage, swaying and twirling around one another, moving forwards and backwards with little care of anyone but one another. Their graceful, and almost blurred due to the speeds they were going in. they flowed seamlessly from song to song, their dances changing subtly and almost exactly at the same time, as if they could speak to one another mentally, once the fourth song was over, and the music stopped fully for more than a few seconds the mated pair was still, and holding onto one another. The Aizens very close to one another and looking at one another as if no one else in the room was with them.

A chuckle rumbled from Sousuke as he suddenly scooped up his wife, trotting off, and eyes sparkling with playful mischief as Ichigo squeaked, flailed once and settled into the hold, trying to hold in giggles as the pair of them left the party. He cheerfully waved goodbye to all of them.

~

“Mmmmm, if I know my little brother, he’s probably ‘bout ta rip someone’s arms off right about now.” Hichigo remarked with a faint, but devilish smile.

His husband, electric blue haired Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, paused in his kissing of the demon’s white skinned neck, “Why do ya say that, Hichi?” he murmured, wondering where the statement had come from.

They were laying in bed, with Grimmjow effectively trying to seduce his rather obstinate wife (they argued over who was really the wife, considering that both were so masculine, but the argument usually ended with Grimmjow dragging Hichigo to bed and screwing him right then and there) , when the pale haired demon had suddenly brought up his younger brother. Their nephews, Gin and Ulquiorra, and their own son, Renji, were downstairs in the playroom, which had been cleared and then covered with pillows and blankets for the three young boys’ slumber party, having fallen asleep some time ago.

Hichigo shrugged faintly, “I know Ichi. He’s always hated gettin’ stared at. As the wife of such a high rankin’ sorcerer, it’s pretty damn obvious he’s gonna get scrutinized like none other. That, and he told me last time he went ta a party like that, some bitch was tryin’ ta get Sousuke to run away with her or somethin’.”

Grimmjow, a strong, well-muscled Anthro tiger, let out a growl, his long white, black striped tail flicking back and forth in an irritated fashion, “As if anyone could actually get that bastard to take his eyes off your brother. Aizen’s stuck to him like . . . well, like Aizen stuck to Ichi-berry. There’s no way that either of ‘em would ever even consider runnin’ off with someone else.”

“Yeah, but Ichi’s miiiiighty territorial when it comes ta Sousuke. Ya should ‘a seen him when he was tellin’ me ‘bout it. He was positively livid, I haven’t seen him so steamed since ya ate his favorite cake that mum gave him that one time.” Hichigo cackled, grinning when he saw Grimmjow’s white and black panther ears press flat against his skull. 

“It’s not funny, Hichi. I thought he was really gonna kill me.” The Anthro grumbled. “Besides, he beat your ass first before ya told him it was me.”

Hichigo let out a small, pleased noise, turning over slightly in his husband’s arms. “Either way . . . I won’t be surprised if Ichi makes the headlines tomorrow.” He laughed softly, “I can see it now. ‘Aizen Ichigo, wife of District Magistrate Aizen Sousuke, slaughters females in a territorial rage’, I’ll crack up so good when it comes~”

Grimmjow purred, long and low, resuming nuzzling and lightly biting his wife’s now offered throat, more interested in seducing him than talking, which Hichigo was quite aware of. The demon with the waist-length white hair curled his fingers in Grimmjow’s bright blue hair, just around his feline ears, a faint moan escaping his lips as the Anthro bit down on his sensitive spot, just below his jaw on the left side. 

“Ya beast . . . always attackin’ a man when he’s least aware.” Hichigo whispered as his husband moved down his slender, toned body, biting, licking, and kissing.

Grimmjow smiled against the skin of his bare stomach. “Of course . . . it’s what a cat does to its prey~” 

“Just shut up and fuck me already.” Hichigo shot back, though his black and gold eyes gleamed with love and mirth.

“Can do, snowflake.”

“ **Will** do, fluffbutt. Now get to it.”

~

Gin and Ulquiorra woke at about the same time, and poked their cousin Renji awake. The red head groggily glowered up at his two younger cousins and asked "What do ya wan'? It's really late...”

Ulquiorra stated "I'm really thirsty.”

At about the same time Gin responded, "I'm hungry. Do you know where food and water is kept here? We don' wanna get lost in yer house." 

"...Alright, I'll show you." The oldest boy responded before taking both of his younger cousins' hands and walking towards the kitchen. They could hear faint sounds coming from what sounded like the adult's bedroom, but ignored it. Sometimes adults got restless in bed, and with two of them in the same bed, they could easily see how a quiet argument could erupt.

The Kurosaki-Jeagerjaques household had been built directly into the side of a mountain, and opened up to a series of winding passageways and almost tunnel like hallways that had been carved out of the rock over the years. It was one of Grimmjow's clan's ancestral homes, and had been given to the bluenette when he had reached the age of maturity. Renji knew his way around the place very well, but the younger two would usually get hopelessly lost without a guide to help them get to where they were going.

Renji flicked on the kitchen light, prompting a small groan from all three of them, as their eyes adjusted to the increased amount in the cozy space. Ulquiorra was the only one to have really good night vision, with Gin able to see most shapes on a starry night. In a windowless kitchen not so much. And Renji had was about as night blind as many of the 'human' (sorcerer, paladin, healer) magical races did (which was quite a bit).

The little red-head took out the bread from the fridge, and got down the special peanut butter that Gin and Ulquiorra really liked. Renji didn't care for it much, the nutty flavor being too odd for the young boy. He made half a peanut butter sandwich and handed it to the delighted little fox, before grabbing a cup and filling it full of lukewarm water, and giving it to the dark haired young demon, who quickly gulped down the drink. The youngest of the trio handed the empty glass back to the eldest, who filled it and gave the drink to Gin, who had finished the sandwich and was both a bit thirsty and sticky.

Peanut butter fingerprints were left of the glass (though none of the small children had noticed that) and Gin washed up before they left to go back to bed. After a short time, they found themselves back in the play room, and curled together under a pile of blankets, falling back peacefully into sleep.


End file.
